


One Night Only

by admiralandrea



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles, Numb3rs (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, First Time, Fucking, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24054244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/admiralandrea/pseuds/admiralandrea
Summary: When a case reunites Don and G, it leads to an unexpected night for Don
Relationships: G Callen/Sam Hanna, G Callen/Sam Hanna/Don Eppes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	One Night Only

**Author's Note:**

> Third of my old fics, this one is a bit different, with Sam and G giving Don a night of pleasure. Brief mentions of other characters from both shows, brief mention of past Callen/Don. 
> 
> My original author's note says "When Kensi says to G in 1.01 about him joining the FBI and he replies that once was enough, it gave me the seed of this idea. And we all know that Don is a man!hor who has slept with half the L.A. office of the FBI, so why not G? This fic assumes they were together pre-Numb3rs, when Don first came back to L.A. Thanks as ever to spikedluv for an awesome beta job - despite threesomes not being her thing."

As Don Eppes trudged across the beach, sand shifting beneath his feet, he frowned at the crowd. Usually the only three ring circus at crime scenes was to be found *behind* the tape, thanks to media and curious onlookers. Here, though, there appeared to be more than the usual number of people on the other side of the tape, where you needed some sort of law enforcement badge or identity card to get past the uniforms guarding the scene.

Reaching the officers guarding this tape, Don held out his ID to one of them, his badge already clipped to the belt of his jeans. The officer studied it carefully, before lifting the yellow tape to give Don access.

“Who are all these people?” Don asked.

The uniform glanced briefly at the crowd and shrugged. “I don’t know, Agent Eppes,” he told Don. “These guys were already here when I arrived.”

“Do you know who’s in charge, then?” Don asked next.

The officer scanned the group a little more thoroughly this time. Finally he pointed to two men crouching next to a body. “I believe it’s one of those guys, sir,” he said.

Don nodded his thanks and set off across the beach once more, glad he wasn’t wearing a suit today. Sand would be hell on his dress shoes, whereas his boots were a lot more comfortable to walk in. Don studied the crowd again as he continued to head towards the bodies and the people surrounding them. The forensics and medical types were easy to tell apart from the agents.

As he got closer, Don had identified three people who were agents he didn’t recognize as his own, plus Colby and Liz, who had called him to the scene. Then Don realized that he recognized one of the other three agents. Originally, he’d been hidden behind a large African-American male, but then he stepped closer to Liz, giving Don a better look at him.

Finally within hailing distance, Don called out to the man. “Well, if it isn’t G Callen as I live and breathe! What the hell are you doing at my crime scene?”

The man, Callen, turned to look at Don, as did the rest of the group. “Don Eppes!” he called back in surprise, striding forward to meet Don, the others trailing along behind.

Once they were close enough, Don and Callen hugged. “You’re looking good, G-man,” Callen said to Don.

“You too, G-man,” Don joked back, smiling at the old familiar banter between the two of them.

“G, you goin’ to introduce us?”

Don looked past Callen to see that it was the African-American male who had spoken. Both he and the woman beside him looked curious and suspicious, as they watched the enthusiastic reunion. Colby and Liz had the same expectant looks on their faces, but they lacked the suspicion of Callen’s colleagues.

“Sam, Kensi, this is Special Agent Don Eppes of the FBI. He’s head of the Violent Crime Squad here in L.A. Don, these are Special Agent Sam Hanna and Special Agent Kensi Blye, two of my colleagues.”

Don said hi and shook hands with both of them, noticing Callen hadn’t mentioned his affiliation. “So which Federal Agency are you with now?” he asked.

“NCIS,” G told him.

Don was surprised at that revelation. He turned to Sam and Kensi. “You guys do know he’s ex-Army, right?” he asked.

Sam smiled. “We don’t hold that against him,” he said.

“So what have we got, and why are you guys here as well?” Don asked, getting down to business. There’d be time to catch up properly later.

\---

They closed the case several days later, a joint operation between NCIS, because of the dead lieutenant among the victims on the beach, and the FBI, because of the other victims. Don immediately invited G and the rest of the NCIS team to join his team at Gonzales bar for a celebration and they agreed.

As usual, the bar was crowded with off duty officers from various law enforcement agencies. It was noisy with a mix of good-humored banter and music from an ancient jukebox in one corner. They were lucky to grab a couple of tables in the furthest corner from the music and soon settled in with pitchers of beer and shots of whisky and tequila. Don also ordered a variety of snacks to go with the alcohol, knowing it was a while since any of them had had more than a sandwich or take out on the run.

Once they were all settled, Don raised his glass in a toast. “To taking down the bastards and getting the job done!” he said.

The others echoed the toast and they all drank deeply for several seconds, before Nikki broke the brief quiet with the question most of them had been dying to ask since the first day on the beach.

“So just how do you and Callen know each other, Eppes?”

It was Callen who answered, though. “I was FBI before I was recruited to NCIS,” he explained. “Don and I were on the same team in Organized Crime.”

“Wait, you weren’t always with Violent Crime, Don?” Colby interrupted.

Don shook his head. “When I first transferred here from Albuquerque, I just took whatever position was available, because I knew I wouldn’t be there for long before I took leave to be with my mom. I didn’t move into Violent Crime until after she died and I came back to work.”

There was a bit of a pause after Don’s revelation, because they knew how he hated to talk about that part of his past. Everyone concentrated on the food and their drinks for a few minutes before Liz made some comment to Kensi about her fighting skills and several other conversations broke out among the group.

“Sorry,” Nikki told Don, feeling guilty for having brought up a delicate subject.

Don shook his head. “No reason to apologize,” he said.

Nikki nodded and joined in with Kensi and Liz’s discussion of martial arts styles, allowing Don to lean back and take a breath. He felt a little raw about his revelation, even though it probably wouldn’t be a big deal to anyone else. Talking about his mom and that time brought back too many difficult memories, and Don was glad Charlie wasn’t there.

Don looked across the table to where G was in conversation with Sam, their heads close together. Don frowned, remembering when he was the one who had been that close to Callen. It looked like they were arguing about something, Sam making a point with hand gestures, while G shook his head. Sam spoke some more and Don looked down at his beer, feeling as though he was spying on something private. He grabbed one of the shot glasses blindly, uncaring of its contents. Downing the drink in one swallow, he coughed a little on the burn of tequila.

“You got any plans for tonight?” G’s sudden question in his ear startled Don and he put his hand to his gun as his head jerked back.

“Shit!” Don swore fiercely, glaring at Callen. “Don’t do that!” He frowned.

G raised his hands in apology. “Not like you to be so jumpy,” he said.

“You surprised me,” Don replied defensively.

“You got any plans for tonight?” G asked again, ignoring Don’s grumpiness just like he always had.

“Besides getting stinking drunk you mean?” Don asked rhetorically. “No.”

“Well don’t,” Callen told him.

Don frowned, irritable again, and took a gulp of beer to hide his annoyance. “Don’t what?” he finally asked.

“Get drunk,” G said gently.

“Why not?” Don asked.

Sam chimed in from his position next to Callen. “We’d like you to come home with us tonight,” he told Don.

Don was instantly suspicious, glancing around to check that no one was listening, but they were all engrossed in their own conversations, ignoring the three at the end of the table.

“Why would I want to come home with you?” Don asked. He lowered his voice, automatically discreet. “I know you two are a couple.”

“Sam wants to look after you,” G said. “He has this whole protector vibe going on and he wants to do something about your loneliness.”

That made Don wince. He thought that he hid his feelings better than that. G laid a gentle hand on Don’s, where he gripped his beer glass. “It’s not obvious to everyone, Don,” he said, voice as gentle as his touch. “Just to people who know you really well.”

Don had to admit, if only to himself, that of all the people at this table, G knew him best. He’d never really let his guard down with his team, even Liz, even though they’d been in a relationship. He considered the offer that G and Sam had made, surprised by their generosity. They had to feel rock solid together to be willing to take the chance on inviting someone else into their bed, even if it was for just one night.

He was fairly sure that their relationship was that strong, based on the vibe he got from them, Sam especially. He gave the impression of being a steel hard tough guy, with his SEAL history, and Don was sure he had strong protective instincts, but he was equally sure that when it came to G he was something of a teddy bear. He also projected an air of reliability and strength that Don wanted to fall into, so he could let go of his control for once.

Looking up, he found Sam and G waiting patiently, happy to allow him the time to think it over and make up his mind properly. “Alright then,” he said, nodding.

G nodded back, looking pleased, and Sam had a small smile on his face. Don felt warmth spread through him at their attention and the promise of the night to come. He allowed his own smile to slip free, knowing that his eyes were crinkling and remembering the effect it had always had on G when he smiled at him like that in the past.

Seeing Callen’s face flush in reaction, Don knew he hadn’t lost his touch, and his smile widened further as the warmth grew hotter and his cock swelled in anticipation of what would happen later. This was going to be so good.

\---

They stayed at the bar for another hour, but Don made sure to nurse his beer carefully. This was definitely an encounter he intended to remember, and he had a feeling it would be better to be as clear-headed as possible where Sam was concerned.

Don felt as though he was getting twitchier by the second, sure his agitation must be obvious to everyone else, as his senses felt heightened by anticipation and nerves. But eventually Callen signaled him that he and Sam were leaving and Don watched as they made their excuses to the others. None of Callen’s team seemed surprised to see him and Sam leave together, which helped Don to relax fractionally. He waited another agonizing ten minutes before taking his turn to get up and leave. He managed to respond normally to a joke from Nikki about being a lightweight and Liz calling him an old man, then made good his escape.

Outside, he looked around the lot, before catching a flash of lights from a far corner. Don went in that direction quickly, eager now at the prospect of what was ahead, his nerves gone in a rush of adrenaline that had him hardening once more in his jeans.

\---

That they went to Callen’s place surprised Don, who was very familiar with his habit of moving from one apartment to another every few months. That the apartment was actually a house surprised Don even more.

“Nice place,” he said as he followed Sam inside.

“Upstairs is even nicer,” Sam said, leading the way, obviously familiar with the house.

G rolled his eyes at the comment, but followed Sam up the stairs, ushering Don in front of him.

Once in the master bedroom, which was dominated by the largest bed Don had ever seen, Sam drew him forward into a kiss. Don followed Sam’s lead easily. It was what he had come here for after all – to let someone else take control for once.

As they kissed, Don felt the heat of another body behind him, then G was pressed up close to him, licking the side of his neck, nibbling at the spot that always drove Don wild. It seemed G planned to use his memories of their time together to his advantage. Don hoped he got to return the favor later. For the moment, he reveled in the sensations that G and Sam were creating in his body, as he heated up and his cock got harder.

G slipped Don’s jacket off his shoulders without missing a moment in his licking and nibbling. Sam held Don’s head in position, fingers tangling in his hair, as he continued to kiss Don thoroughly and possessively. Don’s eyes were closed and he shuddered as G slid warm hands up under his T-shirt to caress his belly, before moving up to tease at Don’s nipples.

As Don gasped into the kiss, G proved just exactly how well he remembered Don’s preferences, using just the right amount of pressure as he pinched and pulled Don’s nipples. Sam broke the kiss, leaving Don swaying, but it was a momentary loss of connection as he stripped Don’s T-shirt over his head, tossing it aside.

Then Don was turned between the two men and this time it was G claiming Don’s mouth in a heated kiss. Meanwhile, Sam circled Don’s waist and unfastened his jeans, pushing the tight denim down to pool at Don’s feet. Then he was the one pressed against Don’s back, his clothing rough against Don’s heated skin.

A callused hand took Don’s hand in a firm grip, while G’s hands settled on Don’s shoulders, thumbs rubbing his collarbones as he continued to kiss Don. Don’s hands held G’s hips, taking his turn to slip under his T-shirt to tease the warm skin at his waist.

As Sam’s hips rocked against Don’s ass he stroked Don firmly, working his cock steadily, thumb teasing the fluid at the tip. G went back to teasing Don’s nipples, all the while keeping up a litany of hot, dirty talk, encouraging Don, promising him much more pleasure to come.

Then Sam started to rub his thumb across Don’s hole, while he picked up the pace of his strokes. Don moaned into G’s mouth, as the kiss and the teasing continued. Finally, it all got to be too much for him and Don broke the kiss, crying out loudly as he spurted over Sam’s hand, sagging into the combined grip they had on him.

Between them, Sam and G eased him through the shattering orgasm, before removing his boots, socks and jeans and leading him over to the bed. Don collapsed, limp and sated after the intensity of the last few minutes.

G leaned over to press a gentle kiss to his mouth, while Sam wiped his belly clean. “Just relax,” G whispered. “We’ve got you.”

Don was happy to drift for a while, the bed soft and comforting, knowing the night had just started. He barely noticed the bed dip, as Sam and G settled on either side of him, nestling him between them, as they had before. They were a warm, comforting presence and Don relaxed even more as they both kissed him again, encouraging him to rest.

\---

When Don finally stirred some time later, he found Sam watching him, a small smile on his face.

“Hey,” Sam said.

“Hey, sorry about that,” Don said, feeling himself blush.

“About what?” Sam asked, eyebrows raised.

“Letting you guys get me off, then falling asleep on you,” Don said.

Sam put a hand on Don’s shoulder. “We’re guys, Don, we get it. Besides this is for you.”

“But if you wanted to make it up to us…” G’s voice suddenly interrupted from behind Don.

“Well look who’s joining the party,” Sam teased. Don rolled onto his back and turned to see G grinning at them. “See, Don, some guys don’t even need to get off, before they’re worn out. You’re getting old, G.”

Don grinned, liking that they included him in their banter.

“Oh you are so going to pay for that, Sam Hanna,” G said threateningly.

“Bring it on, G, bring it on,” Sam taunted.

Don laughed, then grunted as G threw himself over Don to land on Sam, a knee hitting Don’s ribs en route. Don gave them space as they started wrestling, rolling back and forth, as they tussled. Suddenly the big bed made a lot more sense to him.

Finally, G was forced to cry “Uncle” as Sam pinned him down and started tickling him. As soon as he surrendered, Sam took advantage of his position to start kissing G, possessing his mouth as thoroughly as he had Don’s earlier, making Don moan at the sight.

Don reached out to trace one of the scars on G’s back, recognizing it for a bullet wound that was only a few months old. G broke the kiss to turn and look at Don, smiling softly at him. “I’m okay, Don,” G told him.

Don smiled back, eyes sweeping G’s body. “A lot more than okay, I’d say,” he told G, taking in the sight of the hard, leaking erection aimed his way.

“Want to suck me while Sam fucks you?” G asked, stroking his cock idly.

Don licked his lips at the memories of all the times he’d sucked G before. It was something they’d both enjoyed, almost more than fucking some times. G’s eyes darkened as they watched Don’s tongue swipe his lips and he moaned, clearly remembering the past as well.

“Sure,” Don said finally, nodding agreement. “How do you want me?”

They ended up with Don on all fours, G reclining in front of him, while Sam knelt behind him. Sam prepared Don with an expert touch, while Don teased at G’s cock, flicking his tongue across the head, before moving down to lick around the base, while he slowly jacked the length of it.

When Don felt the head of Sam’s cock at his hole, he pulled back, not wanting to hurt G accidentally when Sam penetrated him. He managed to keep up the slow strokes of G’s cock as Sam pressed into him, moaning long and low in his throat at the stretch and burn of being filled for the first time in what seemed like forever.

Finally, Sam was buried to the hilt inside him and Don lowered his head so that he could start sucking G again. Soon the room was filled with the sounds of their sex, as they found a rhythm that worked, building slowly and inexorably to the edge of pleasure.

G was the first to fall, as Don swallowed him to the root, Sam following soon after. Sam managed to grasp Don’s cock and stroke him firmly, making Don come too. As his ass clenched around Sam, Don heard him cry out and thrust wildly a couple more times.

Inevitably, Don’s arms gave out and he slumped forward across G’s legs, feeling Sam withdraw slowly. Don hissed a little at the sensations, but was too spent and lethargic to move. G’s hand rested in his hair, fingers teasing in a way that Don remembered from the past.

Sam seemed to be the responsible one, taking charge of cleaning them up, then getting G and Don to shift in the bed, until they were all settled together again, Don still in the middle. Before long, the three of them were drifting off to sleep, bodies entwined as they relaxed into one another in a way that comforted Don.

**Author's Note:**

> Reference Callen having been Army, this was before we knew anything about his past and I think I was influenced by a remark he makes to Flynn in 1.04 "Search and Destroy", though of course that was actually his undercover character. And yeah, I also know now that the house is a single storey and doesn't have an upstairs!


End file.
